Una sorpresa especial
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Si algo había adquirido Ash Ketchum tras viajar constantemente a lo largo de tantos años, fue experiencia. Y esa madrugada en Pueblo Paleta, se puso en marcha a una zona específica de la región Kanto. A dónde se dirigiría exactamente, era desconocido. "La razón por la que lo olvidaste es la misma por la que quisiste hacerlo" [POKÉSHIPPING] Regalito para Suki90


_**DISCLAIMERS**__**:**__ Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, el Pokéshipping sería canon desde hace uff._

_._

_**ADVERTENCIAS**__**:**__ Esta historia tiene insinuaciones de Pokéshipping y una que otra pareja más por ahí. Es un regalo para una queridísima amiga mía y espero que le guste a pesar de lo cortito y rápido (?)_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_"_****_Una sorpresa especial_****_"_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Con el paso de los años, sus primeras gorras dejaron de quedarle y tuvo que ponerse una que se ajustara a su cabeza; de color azul oscuro y al frente con un símbolo rojo y blanco que recordaba mucho a una Pokébola. A pesar de la maduración en su moreno rostro, el incremento de su estatura y de lo tonificado de su cuerpo, seguía teniendo esas distintivas marcas en sus mejillas y esos oscurísimos ojos marrones que combinaban con su pelo negro. Su camisa oscura y sus pantalones azules contrastaban con sus guantes y deportivas de un tono rojo tostado.

Si algo había adquirido Ash Ketchum tras viajar constantemente a lo largo de tantos años, fue experiencia.

Fuese en aprender estrategias en los combates, fuese saber cuándo utilizar un Pokémon con ventaja elemental, o incluso cómo sacar provecho en una batalla donde su Pokémon fuera el desventajado. Pero otro de los aspectos que perfeccionó fue su ratio de éxito en las capturas. Saber cuándo lanzarse en el primer movimiento, cuándo retroceder y cuándo por fin arrojar la Pokébola para concretar dicha captura. Tanto su inseparable compañero Pikachu, como sus demás Pokémon eran de gran ayuda al momento de querer capturar uno nuevo.

Y una madrugada en Pueblo Paleta, levantándose a primera hora de la mañana junto a Pikachu, con cuidado de no despertar a su madre ni a los invitados que se quedaron a dormir ayer: el hijo de Delia se escabulló en dirección a las afueras del pueblo, sacó a su Unfezant y se puso en marcha a una zona específica de la región Kanto. A dónde se dirigiría exactamente, era desconocido.

Sacando a su Lycanroc y a dos de sus adquisiciones más recientes; una Espeon y un Lucario; les pidió ayuda para rastrear la zona y encontrar aquello que tanto buscaba. Lycanroc usaría su olfato mientras Espeon su sexto sentido, y Lucario buscaría por medio del aura. Unfezant también ayudaría buscando desde el cielo; con Pikachu montado sobre su lomo porque dos pares de ojos eran mejores que uno.

Tras varios minutos que se volvieron un par de horas, removiendo algunos arbustos no muy alejado de los otros, Ash se giró y preguntó en voz alta:

—¿Alguna novedad, chicos?

"_Nada_ _todavía_" Le contestó una voz en su mente, sonaba masculina y algo decepcionada. "_¿Estás_ _completamente_ _seguro de que fue aquí donde Pikachu y tú la capturaron?"_

—¡Claro que estoy seguro! —Exclamó el humano en su defensa y fijando su mirada en quien le habló—. No los habría traído hasta aquí si no fuera así, Lucario…

_"Claro, claro" _Prosiguió el Pokémon, comunicándose por medio del aura. _"Habríamos tenido más fácil la búsqueda sino fuera porque te acordaste de hacerla a última hora"_

Ash frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, el Pokémon aura tenía su punto y aunque evolucionó una mañana por el gran afecto que le sentía, era de los primeros en reconocer y decirle cuando metía la pata. Esta ocasión no fue la excepción, pero probablemente su mal humor se debía a que no había podido comer de esas galletitas que tanto le gustaban, cortesía de la madre de su entrenador.

—Sé… que me retrasé mucho. Y lo siento, pero…

_"Está bien"_ Lo interrumpió Lucario, suspirando. _"La razón por la que lo olvidaste es la misma por la que quisiste hacerlo"_

Y sonriendo cuando las mejillas del humano brillaron en rojo, el Pokémon percibió algo a la vez en que sus compañeros cuadrúpedos venían corriendo. Y al mismo tiempo, Unfezant se acercó volando en círculos sobre ellos.

—¡Pikapi, Pikachu, pikaaaa…! —Exclamaba el compañero de Ash sobre el lomo de la ave, avisando que finalmente habían encontrado algo. Los sentidos de Espeon y el olfato de Lycanroc lo confirmaban.

—¡Bien! ¿En dónde lo vieron, chicos? —Ash siguió a sus Pokémon y éstos lo llevaron hasta un claro, en la orilla del lago estaba el Pokémon que buscaban, bebiendo agua tranquilamente y sin percatarse de su presencia todavía—. Muy bien, manos a la obra…

_…o__…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

De vuelta en la residencia Ketchum, la madre del ausente entrenador lo buscaba muy extrañada, pues no lo encontró en su habitación para cuando fue a avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo. Los demás invitados estaban sentados en el comedor, y ya habían comido. Delia disimuló la ausencia de Ash diciendo que todavía dormía.

—¿Ash Ketchum, prefiriendo dormir a comer? —Dijo la mejor amiga del susodicho.

—¿Será que se desvelaron mucho la otra noche? —Inquirió su hermana, viendo sospechosamente a la pelirroja de piel bronceada y ojos de mar. Para nadie era desconocido que Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower estaban en una relación, eso desde hacía algunos pares de años.

—¡C-claro que no! —Chilló Misty, con sus mejillas ruborizadas por el bochorno ante la insinuación de su hermana mayor—. O bueno… Ash sí se fue a dormir más temprano de lo usual, pero…

—¡Ajá…! —La rubia de sus mismos ojos la señaló, triunfante—. ¡Es decir que lo dejaste tan "agotado" que debió dormir antes!

Sentado al lado de su esposa y tomándose el café que Delia le ofreció, el ayudante del ahora profesor Gary Oak se aguantó soltar un escupitajo.

—¡D-Daisy, por favor…! —Le replicó con algo de tos.

—Tú no te hagas el inocente, querido… —Daisy Sketchit lo miró con una ceja alzada—. Déjame recordarte quién de mis hermanas fue la primera en esperar un bebé, ¿y quién es el responsable de eso, hmm?

—¡DAISY! —Cubriéndose la cara con una mano, el pobre Tracey no podía contestarle. Los cambios hormonales de su bella esposa la volvían más "directa" de lo que normalmente era, haciéndola extremadamente honesta y provocando situaciones embarazosas muchas veces.

Sudando una gota gorda por la graciosa discusión entre su hermana y cuñado, Misty aprovechó que la atención se desvió hacia Tracey, _(y "lo salvaje e incontrolable que se volvía si hacían la rutina de la oficial Jenny" según palabras de Daisy) _para escabullirse y salir por la puerta trasera de la residencia Ketchum. Su pequeña Marill estaba nadando en el estanque artificial que Delia, Mr. Mime y un amigo de Delia hicieron, aprovechando el último era un albañil y diseñador de exteriores.

—Buenos días, Marill —Saludó la pelirroja, olvidando el rato de bochorno por ver a su ratoncita azulada chapoteando.

—¡Ma-Marill!

—Oye, ¿no has visto a Pikachu esta mañana? —Cuestionó al saber lo unidos que se habían vuelto éste y Marill, pero la última negó tan extrañada como ella—. ¿Y ayer no te dijo si iría con Ash a algún lado?

—Ma-Ma… —Volvió a negar la roedora acuática.

_"Que raro__…" _Era todo lo que podía pensar Misty, pasando de la intriga a una leve preocupación.

¿Ash estaría bien? Él nunca se iría sin comer, a menos que fuera una emergencia. ¿Le habría sucedido algo malo? Se había tomado un descanso de viajar para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, aprovechando que la última Liga Añil había culminado hace pocas semanas y los líderes de gimnasio tenían un tiempo para descansar de sus obligaciones, hasta que se reanudara el proceso de recibir retadores dispuestos a obtener medallas. Estaba tan preocupada que, aunque mañana sería un día importante, ni siquiera pensaba en eso.

_"As__h, ¿dónde estás?"_

—¡Pikachupi…!

Una conocida vocecita la sacó de sus pensamientos, sintió un peso sobre su hombro y una mejilla peludita se restregó contra su rostro.

—¡Oh, Pikachu, buenos días! —Casi por arte de magia, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y Marill también se animó mucho, saliendo del estanque de un salto y corriendo a recibir a su "Pokémon especial". Pikachu saltó del hombro de la humana que más apreciaba (junto a Delia) y lamió una mejilla de Marill, sonrojándola y sacándole una risa.

Ya con la presencia del ratoncito eléctrico, la Waterflower podía sentirse más tranquila. Ash de seguro andaba cerca y a juzgar por la actitud relajada de su primer Pokémon, no corría peligro ni nada por el estilo. Su corazonada se vio confirmada cuando, de súbito, un par de manos de guantes rojizos taparon sus ojos desde atrás. Misty sonrió porque ese tipo de bromas no hayan cambiado, a pesar del paso de los años.

—¿Adivina quién soy~? —Preguntó una voz grave y juguetona.

—Oh, no lo sé~ —Misty estuvo por decir su nombre, cuando el sonido de unas tripas delataron el hambre del recién llegado—. Parece que contestaste tú mismo.

Entre risas se dio la vuelta y notó la mirada sonrojada, junto a la sonrisa nerviosa de Ash Ketchum. Parecía que sólo servirían esas bromas si era un espíritu invisible. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él posó sus manos en su cintura, depositando un rápido beso en los labios femeninos como ya era costumbre, fuese entre gente de confianza y aún más estando a solas.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó Misty—. Tu mamá dijo que seguías en tu cuarto, pero veo que no fue así. Y por ese rugido en miniatura: está claro que tampoco desayunaste.

Ella sujetó una de sus mejillas y tiró suavemente, regañándolo de ese modo. Ash simplemente sonrió, sin sentir dolor alguno.

—¿Preocupada? —Inquirió con galantería, acentuando el agarre en su cintura y sacándole un ruborcito a su hermosa novia. Pero sus tripas volvieron a sonar y frunció su ceño, abochornado.

—Algo —Contestó sonriendo burlona, y viendo a Lucario acercándose—. Buenos días, Luca~

Ya acostumbrado a ese apodo, el Pokémon de lucha y acero alzó una extremidad para saludar, apresurándose a entrar a la casa antes de que retumbara su propio estómago. Ash no era el único hambriento.

Habiendo desayunado junto a Pikachu y los Pokémon usados en la mañana; además de recibir una reprimenda de su madre por haber salido sin desayunar; el entrenador y la líder de gimnasio estaban sentados en el jardín.

La Espeon de Ash jugaba con Marill y Pikachu, mientras Lycanroc descansaba junto a su entrenador y Lucario observaba el cielo sentado en la rama de un árbol del jardín, acompañado por Unfezant. Estaba pensativo tras una divertida escena en la casa, en la que percibió "una segunda aura" formándose en el cuerpo de Daisy. Y al ella decirle que _"fue culpa de Tracey por lo intenso que podía llegar a ser"_, Lucario pasó a ver a Ash y Misty y (en toda su inocencia de Pokémon) preguntó a su entrenador si le pasaría lo mismo a su novia. _"Aunque ya no sean tan frecuentes, sus discusiones pueden ser intensas de vez en cuando" _Habían sido sus palabras, a lo que Ash exclamó que no se debía a eso y le pidió que no le diera vueltas al asunto. Todavía no era el momento…

—Ahora sí, Ash —Dijo Misty, mirándolo con suspicacia—. Nada de evasiones, ¿dónde estuviste en la mañana?

Hace mucho que sus celos por Ash eran controlados, ni siquiera los sentía por saber que él era tan despistado como leal; incluso mostrándose incómodo si alguna chica se le insinuaba y tratando de rechazarla amablemente. Lo máximo que pasaría en ese tipo de situaciones, sería que Misty se acercaría y muy tranquila sujetaría la mano de su novio. Su intriga por la ausencia se debía a que él no le contestó la primera vez, incluso dijo a Delia y Tracey que _"simplemente tuvo ganas de un entrenamiento matutino"_. La menos convencida fue la Maestra tipo agua, conociendo a Ash tan bien como la propia Delia y sabiendo eso fue una mentira.

—Fue… un entrenamiento matutino, ya lo dije —Aseguró de la forma menos convincente posible, Misty enarcó una ceja y él suspiró—. De acuerdo, no se trata de eso. Quería… que fuera una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa…?

—Sí… pero supongo que no estarás tranquila hasta que diga la verdad, ¿no?

Ash buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó una Superbola. Misty pestañeó confundida cuando él sujetó una de sus manos, y posó el objeto sobre su palma. Observó la Superbola, luego a Ash y al verlo asentir, decidió arrojarla para ver qué sorpresa podría ser. Un haz de luz roja surgió cuando se abrió y al tomar forma, un pequeño Eevee sacudió su pelaje en pleno jardín. Olfateó el aire y al ver al entrenador que lo capturó, el zorrito notó a la chica a su lado sosteniendo la Superbola y corrió hacia ella; habiéndosele hecho saber que sería la señal de quién cuidaría de él. Sorprendida, Misty lo acarició en la cabeza y posteriormente lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Ash empezó a hablar de forma lenta y viendo a otro lado:

—Desde que éramos jóvenes… siempre quisiste un Vaporeon, ¿no? —A pesar de que varias de sus amistades tuvieron un Eevee en sus equipos, Misty al ser líder de gimnasio no gozaba de tanto tiempo en su agenda para buscar uno. Sumado a que no era un Pokémon fácil de conseguir en estado salvaje. La propia Espeon de Ash había sido una sorpresa encontrarla, en su etapa de Eevee y en la misma zona donde se fue con sus Pokémon en la mañana—. Bueno, ya que tu cumpleaños es mañana… y como no soy bueno con los regalos materiales que podrían gustarle a una chica _(Tampoco quise molestar a May ni a las chicas porque sé que estarían ocupadas en sus Concursos y viajes__…)_ al recordar aquella vez en que conocimos a Mickey: pensé que un Eevee podría ser un buen regalo…

—Ash…

—Sé que no es el regalo más romántico, pero…

Él chasqueó la lengua, en su mente le pareció mucho más sencillo y hasta idóneo todo el escenario, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Sin embargo, un beso en su mejilla evidenció Misty no estaba para nada enfadada.

—¿Fuiste tan temprano y sin desayunar… sólo por esto? —Misty seguía sorprendida, pero le dedicó una sonrisa conmovida—. ¿Por mí…?

—No pienses que me había olvidado —Aseguró él, negando con sus manos y luchando por no morderse la lengua, porque la expresión de ella sólo lo ponía más nervioso—. En verdad quise conseguirte un Eevee desde hace mucho, pero al pasar todos estos días… contigo… el tiempo pasó volando, y me di cuenta el día de ayer cuando hablamos después de…

El Eevee los observaba girando su cabeza del uno al otro, curioso y con tal carita de inocencia que Ash tragó grueso; incapaz de terminar esa oración. Pero Misty entendía a qué se refería, por eso se rió con nervios y un sonrojo al recordarlo. Había tenido que ponerse un suéter amarillo suave con cuello de Torkoal y pantalones largos de color crema, para evitar que los demás notaran Ash se había excedido con los chupetones la noche anterior.

—Es un Eevee encantador, y se ve que tiene mucha energía también… —Ella le dio otra caricia y lo colocó suavemente en el suelo, viéndolo correr hacia donde estaban Pikachu y los otros para jugar—. Muchas gracias, Ash.

—¿Entonces… sí te gustó?

—Oh, Ash… —Misty acentuó su sonrisa, mirándolo con esos ojos del color del mar que tanto lo enloquecían—. Superó cualquier otro regalo que hubieras podido darme, porque deja claro que me conoces muy bien. Me encantó, en verdad.

Ash finalmente sonrió, sintiéndose mucho más relajado y hasta aliviado. Al menos pudo cumplir su objetivo de sorprenderla con un lindo obsequio, a pesar de que lo revelara un día antes.

Todavía sobre el árbol, Lucario los vio de reojo y sonrió de lado. Su entrenador le había dejado claro que no tocara el tema, pero tenía el presentimiento de que dentro de algunos años más, Misty albergaría una segunda aura en su interior y que como la de Ash, sería similar a la del tal Sir Aaron del que una vez el Ketchum le habló.

Daisy y Tracey estaban en Pueblo Paleta no sólo de visita, sino porque planeaban una fiesta sorpresa para la hermana de la ahora Sketchit. Violet y Lily lamentablemente no podrían asistir por estar en una gira, pero se asegurarían de hacerle llegar regalos fabulosos por medio de Daisy; a pesar de todo, querían a Misty y ya ellas se encargarían de cubrir los regalos tradicionales. Algo parecido pasaría con Brock y su oficio de Doctor Pokémon, al igual que May y Max y sus amistades de Alola. No podrían estar presentes pero tampoco faltarían los obsequios para la novia del amigo en común de todos, que también resultaba una buena amiga para los que tuvieron la oportunidad de convivir con ella.

Pero algo era seguro, el regalito esponjoso de Ash fue el mejor de todos.


End file.
